


New Restaurant

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: A New Restaurant comes to Star City





	New Restaurant

“You must be Alex, care for a drink?” Boss said, handing Roy Harper a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Roy said taking a drink.

“What makes you qualified for this job and tell about yourself?” the boss said.

Roy went on telling him about himself and why he’s qualified until Roy felt hot and getting uncomfortable as he was getting horny.  The boss didn’t help since Roy thought he was hot although he questioned it since he was straight.

“Is something wrong Alex?” the boss asked seeing Roy adjusting his crotch area.

“Ah no, sorry but is the interview over? I’m feeling weird,” Roy said.

“Well yeah it can be, I have all that I need,” the boss said as Roy stood up and offered his hand. The boss then stood up and Roy was shocked that the boss’s cock was sticking out of his pants, “Is something else wrong?”

“I ummm,” Roy sputtered out.

“What are you waiting for? Get down there,” the boss commanded.

Roy obeyed, not knowing why but he couldn’t resist as he took the huge semi hard cock and started to worship it until it started to precum. Roy looked up, not knowing what he’s is doing but the boss then gently moved Roy’s head until his cock was in Roy’s mouth. Roy tasted the precum which made him completely loyal to this man. The boss lets out a loud moan as he learned that Roy is a natural cocksucker and with his help, he would be one of best.  Then he uses one of his powers and cummed on command as he spews out strings of cum into Roy as he swallows it all. Roy then stopped and sat back down.

“So I got the job?” Roy asked.

“Of Course but its not for a mechanic. Sorry but I lied,” boss said.

“That’s okay. I take it as long as you are my boss,” Roy said.

The boss started to unbutton his shirt, “Since you are one of my employees now, can you take off your shirt and pants? I want us to be comfortable.”

“Sure thing boss,” Roy said as he takes off his shirt revealing his slim muscular body.

The boss stripped down to his black jockstrap and as Roy pulled his pants down revealing a red jockstrap too, “Oh you wear jockstraps too? Not that many people do that.”

“Yeah, well my former mentor taught me that the best support when running and fighting are in jockstraps.  So I wear them as they are comfortable too,” Roy said.

“Mind if I ask who was your mentor?” boss said.

“Umm I don’t know. It’s a secret,” Roy said adjusting his cock as he thinks of Oliver Queen.

“Ah, I see. Well you can trust me, I’m your boss now,” boss said rubbing his crotch in anticipation.  

“You are right. My mentor was Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow,” Roy said.

“Wait, you are not Alex are you?” boss said as Roy shook his head, “You’re Roy Harper.”

“Yeah boss, I am Roy Harper,” Roy said.

“Well this changes everything. Wouldn’t it be awesome if you old mentor worked with us?” Boss said.

“Yeah that would be.  What would I be doing?” Roy asked.

“Oh, well before my mechanic but since you know the Green Arrow, you are going to be one of my waiters at my new restaurant.  That fine with you?” Boss said.

“Of Course. What now?” Roy asked.

“Bend over on the desk so I can examine your ass,” Boss said.

Roy did as he was told and exposed his ass to his new boss. The Boss slapped Roy’s ass and rubs it before kneeling down and start to rim Roy’s ass. The longer the boss was rimming him the more Roy moans and all the doubts of not being straight anymore faded away.  Roy was enjoying it until he felt something large in his ass.

Roy looked back at his boss and the boss said, “Ready for a pounding Roy?”

Roy nodded his head and as soon as he did, the boss started to move his hips. At first he was slow so Roy could get used to it but soon after he picked up speed until he was pounding Roy so fast that the desk was moving and making noises.  Roy was just in bliss, moaning and enjoying the boss hitting his sweet each time.  Roy couldn’t move his arms as the boss held them down so that Roy couldn’t jack off.  Soon both were nearly going to explode so the boss used his other power so that their orgasm’s be at the same time and to manipulate the amount of cum they produce.  After 3 more pounds, they both exploded moaning loudly.  Roy came without touching himself forming a small puddle on the ground as he becomes a little bit dumber during the process.  The boss on the other hand came inside Roy’s ass filling him up.  Instead of the cum just staying in there, it was absorbing into Roy’s body adding to his toned mass. As the boss slammed into him a couple more times, Roy’s legs were expanding adding on muscle with his arms soon bulging out some more too until they were twice the size as before. Then the rest of his body was filling out packing on muscle until he was bordering on being a twunk as his ass expands forming a nice bubble but with his cock and balls becoming larger.  

Soon after they were recovering, Roy sat down as did the boss, “So boss, what just happened? Why am I so muscular”

“Ah well, I’m a metahuman and my cum and precum have special properties. In small amounts, my cum causes men to become incredibly horny that they would do anything to get off. In larger amounts, it makes them loyal to me even if they don’t know it right away until they see me.  In very large amounts, it changes their bodies such as what happened to you. How fast depends on how long it has been out of my cock.  I have other powers such as controlling amounts of cum in my body and others,” the boss said, “Now let’s go open a new restaurant in Star City.”

**Time Skip**

Oliver was walking to his loft apartment, passing a new restaurant called “The Men.” Some guy in a tight tank top and tight short shorts giving out a small coupon book for the new restaurant to passerbys. Oliver politely took one, even through he would never go there. Once Oliver got home and put the coupon book on the table, he took of his shirt revealing his muscular toned body to get comfortable as he was going to take a shower. He went to the bathroom and stripped downed, taking off his green jockstrap and getting in the shower.  He got himself wet as he soaped himself up including his hung cock, rubbing the dirt and sweat off of him. Once he was cleaned he got out and dried himself off, wrapped a towel around him and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. As he was looking in the refrigerator he realized that he needed to go shopping as he had nothing for dinner since he was so busy protecting the city. His stomach ached for hunger and then saw the coupon book.  First he shrugged it off but his stomach grumbled again so he decided to go to “The Men” since there are some great deals.

Once he got inside, he sees that most of the waiters were men like the man handing out coupons earlier. He also notices that most of the patrons were men, figuring that more women would be here.  His stomach grumbled again so he shrugged it off and got seated by a large black bodybuilder waiter.

“Hello there, I’m Jerome and I be your waiter this even.  Can I get you anything to drink?” Jerome asked Oliver.

“Uh, just water please,” Oliver responded.

“One water coming up,” Jerome said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Roy spotted Oliver from afar so he went to cut off Jerome to tell him that’s Oliver Queen and the plan is a go.  Jerome happily gave Roy is job as Jerome then went to the back. Roy got a glass water and took it to Oliver.

“Need another minute handsome?” Roy said as Oliver was looking at the menu still.

Oliver looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Roy Harper, his former partner in the field but dressed in the standard attire, looking a bit bulkier, “Roy?”

“Oliver? It’s Alex now, how have you been?” Roy acting surprised.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Oliver said and then whispers fingering Roy to come closer, “Are you safe here, being here?”

“Yes,” Roy said and Oliver trusted him but wondering why he is working here and calling him handsome but that’s for another day he figures.

“We should catch up sometime but you are working and it looks like it’s getting busy. So I will just have the deluxe cheeseburger, medium rare with fries.”

“Do you want to try our special sauce on the burger? And on the fries? It’s kind of tastes like thousand island a bit, and if you don’t like it, you can take it back,” Roy asked.

“Sounds great,” Oliver said smiling as Roy wrote it down.

As Oliver waits, Roy goes to the kitchen for the order, then the back into the room labeled, “Boss”. In the room, Roy found Boss fucking Jerome.

“Boss, Oliver Queen here,” Roy said not phased by his coworker getting fucked.

“Really, that fast,” Boss said pulling out of Jerome as he whimpers and then jacks off.

“Yes, so we move on with the plan?” Roy asked.

“Of Course, follow me, and you too Jerome” Boss says as he left naked as the two coworkers follows.

They go to the kitchen to find Oliver’s order, with the burger in two, the veggies on one the bottom bun and the burger on the top bun. The Boss nodded to Roy and Jerome so they got out their thick cocks as the three started to jack off. It didn’t take long for the three to cum due to the boss’s powers. As they cum, it covered the burger’s veggies and then covered the fries with it, spewing out more than the normal human. Roy puts his cock back in his shorts and combined the burger and then took the food to Oliver while Jerome and the boss went back to the office.

“Here you go Oliver enjoy,” Roy said somewhat giggly.

“Thanks Alex,“ Oliver said taking a bite of a cum-covered fry, “Wow, this is great.”

“Glad to hear it, enjoy your meal,” Roy said as he left.

Oliver chowed down the burger and fries and made sure he got all of the special sauce, even licking it off the plate. Roy came back and mentioned how fast Oliver ate it, “Want any desert? We have this excellent special pudding.”

“Yes, the pudding, I’m still quite hungry,” Oliver said.

“So should I put you down for a bowl of the pudding then, or a cup?”

“A bowl please.”.

“On it,” Roy said as he left to get the boss, “Boss great news, he wants a bowl of pudding”

The Boss was just standing there getting a blowjob from Jerome, “Great, how about we give him a huge bowl then? Give him a cover too so he can take it home just so it looks a little normal. Let’s go.”

The three went back to the Kitchen again and got a big bowl about twice the size of a regular bowl.  They then jacked off again like before but when they came, their cum came out a bit thicker, filling up the bowl.  Then the Boss took spoon to stir and it eventually made it look like vanilla pudding but whiter.

“Now this cum and the other cum that Oliver, was special in that I changed its usual properties.  Oliver won’t get hit with intense horniess until later tonight and will be back this morning. Now go and take the cum pudding to him,” the boss said.

“Here you go, and a cover if you don’t finish it,” Roy said serving the bowl.

“Wow, this is big, thanks Alex,” Oliver said.

He then ate the pudding and loved it and once he was finished, Roy said it was on the house as he was going to put it on his paycheck. It wasn’t true but he made made it up anyway to make Oliver feel good.  

Oliver then went to the Arrow Cave to put on his Green Arrow suit to patrol.  It was a downtime,no major big bads so the team spread out so he was alone. Towards the end of the shift, Oliver suddenly got very horny.  First he tries to ignore it but then his cock throbs so he goes to an alleyway and jacks off. He puts one hand on the wall to brace himself until he cums on the wall.  He was relieved for a bit until he felt horny again so he decided to jack off again but then someone called out.

“Hey, you alright there?…Woah!! the Green Arrow.  Huge fan. Need any help with something?”

Oliver put on his deep sounding voice modulator, “Yes, you can suck on my cock,”

“Wait what? Are you joking cuz I would definitely suck Green Arrow off.”

“I am not, come here.”

The man came out of the shadows revealing he was in good shape, and kneels down taking the Green Arrow’s thick cock. Oliver moaned as the man sucked on the right spots until Oliver put his hands on the man’s face and started to facefuck him.  Soon Oliver let out a loud moan as he came into the man’s mouth. Oliver realized what happened and shoot an arrow to lift him up away leaving the man to jack off himself.

Oliver hurried to the Arrow Cave to take his outfit off and then too his loft.  As soon as he closed the door, he took off clothes until he was naked and started to stroke his cock. Oliver managed to take breaks and head toward the bedroom as he jacks off on his bed.  As he cums his aiming skills came in handy and he managed to shoot the streams of cum into his mouth.  Oliver continued to jack off in the next 3 hours until he passed out from exhaustion.  In the morning, Oliver woke up to a painful morning wood, so he grabbed a tissue and jacked off into it.  He then looked at the clock and it read 10am. Luckily there wasn’t anywhere he needed to be until later tonight.  His stomach then growled again and all of Oliver could think of is going the the restaurant again and not about what happened last night. So he got dressed with his jockstrap and decided to put on some shorts and a tank top before heading out.

Oliver jogged to the restaurant and waved at Roy who then got him seated. Roy asked him he wanted to try the eggs with the special sauce and Oliver nodded “Also I would like the special pudding.”

Roy seemed to shocked as he never heard of the special pudding but he wrote it down anyway, “Coming right up”

Roy went to the Boss’s office after he went to the kitchen and saw the boss jacking off to one of the new workers flexing, “Boss Oliver is back, and wants the eggs something called the special pudding? Is that new?”

“Ah yes, follow me Roy,” the boss said as the two leave for the kitchen.

One of the cooks already prepared the eggs as the looked at it, pulling down their pants and Boss said, “Let me just have this one.”

The Boss started to jack off and then suddenly exploded onto the eggs covering them in “sauce” “There now for the special pudding.”

“What is it exactly sir?” Roy asked.

“Your cum,” the Boss said as he touches Roy.

Suddenly Roy felt intense pleasure and soon he was orgasming and cumming as the buff cook took Roy’s cock and aimed it in a very large bowl.  Roy kept on orgasming and cumming so fast that the boss didnt know how many times but the special pudding was almost full and the boss let go of Roy.  Roy oragsmed one last time as he filled the bowl up with his cum.

“Oh Fuck that was amazing,” Roy let out, “How?”

“One of my powers, I can induce intense oragasms and cum production if I touch men. I don’t do it often as I like watching them becoming loyal to me slowly. Also I wanted to reward you.  I can see how much you care for Oliver so I gave you a gift.  When I was touching you, your cum was blessed with my power.  It will still make Oliver loyal to me but since it was your cum, you and him will have a special connection once he eats this.” the boss said.

“Wow, thanks boss,” Roy said.

“No problem. Let’s add the Green Arrow to our family.”

Roy came back out with Oliver’s eggs and the pudding and Oliver thanked him as he started to chow down.  Roy was watching Oliver eat and couldn’t wait until he was done eating so the second to last step can be taken.  Once Oliver was done, Roy came over to him.

“How was it?” Roy asked.

“Great, man I’m full,” Oliver said.

“Hey Oliver, care to come with me to the ally? I want to show you something,” Roy asked.

“Uh sure,” Oliver said as he got up and followed Roy.

Once they got to the alleyway, Oliver asked, “So what did you want to show me?

“This,” Roy said as he grabs his cock through his tight shorts, “You like it?”

Oliver without thinking then unzipped his pants, revealing his green jockstrap and grabs his cock through the fabric and say, “I do. Do you like this?”

The two start to make out, stripping of clothes until they were in their jockstraps. They feel each other’s muscular bodies. Oliver then started to kiss Roy’s pecs and abs before he puts Roy’s cock into his mouth. As he was sucking, Roy let out a moan as Oliver was a natural like him. Not long after Oliver found himself bracing himself on the wall as he presents his ass outlined by his jockstrap. Roy teased Oliver by rubbing his cock between Oliver’s ass cheeks.

“Come on Roy just stick it in there,” Oliver said a bit bossy.

Roy obeyed and intruded his former mentor’s ass with his cock as he starts to move his hips back and forth taking. Oliver moaned loudly as well Roy as he pounds Oliver.  While Roy hits the sweet spot each time, the Boss’s powers started to work. First all the tattoos and scars on Oliver fades away leaving no imperfections on his muscular body. Then his arms started to swell out becoming much more larger than before as well the arm hairs grow and become thicker.  His legs and waist started grow too and like his arms, the hairs become thicker. Then his cock started to become thicker and longer as his balls drop becoming low hanging. Roy continues to pound Oliver’s ass as it becomes larger becoming a perfect muscular ass.  Oliver started to expand to accommodate his larger arms and legs.  They grew until Oliver rivaled some of the biggest bodybuilders.  Lastly, small hairs started to grow out of Oliver’s muscular pecs covering them and at the same time, Oliver’s clean-shaven face started to grow into a short trimmed beard.  

Roy noticed the changes and turned him on even more so he picked up speed.  Oliver moaned loudly in a slightly lower pitch than before. Soon after Roy was on the verge of cumming so he picked up even more speed, the fastest he ever did until he exploded into Oliver.  Oliver lost it as he felt the cum traveling through it that he also cummed without touching his cock.  At the same time, Oliver lost his straightness, replacing it on being gay and losing some of his intelligence like Roy before him.

“Oh Fuck, that was great, Roy,” Oliver slipped out.

“Yeah your ass was great, Do you want to meet the Boss of the restaurant??” Roy asked.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Oliver said as he and Roy went back inside, not bothering on putting on clothes, not that Oliver’s would have fit anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is the original unedited version


End file.
